


Dear Queen, Your King

by lyn452



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jonerys Valentine's Week, Letters, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: February 14 - Jonerys Valentine’s Day Prompt: Love Letters/Pen PalsJon and Daenerys exchange letters prior to meeting.





	Dear Queen, Your King

Jon entered the library, the smell of dust, staleness and ancient books filling his nostrils. “What did I do to deserve the pleasure of a visit from my Lord Commander?” Aemon Targaryen asked.

Jon nearly sighed, for a blind man, Aemon didn’t miss much. “Sam told me what you’re planning to do. I’m here…”

“To talk me out of it?” Aemon interrupted.

Jon sat next to Aemon at the table. “To talk sense into you. We are brothers of the Night’s Watch. We’re not supposed to take sides. You writing to Daenerys Targaryen...it will look like we’re taking sides.”

Aemon’s cloudy eyes looked into Jon’s. “I am merely an old man, a very old man, trying to connect with the only family I have left.”

“I know that, but the Lannisters and the Baratheons might not see it that way. I am Lord Commander, I can’t have you doing anything that might jeopardize the Night’s Watch.”

The old maester smiled. “You have grown, my boy, into a good leader. Learned to follow your duty, it’s an admirable quality.” Aemon leaned in, “But I’ve done my duty my entire life, and what do I have to show for it? I want to connect with the only family I have left in the little time I have left. That’s all.”

Jon leaned back. He had so many other things to do right now, but honestly, he’d rather talk to Aemon. He continued with his concerns, which he knew were mostly unfounded, “I understand that, but you must understand how it might be seen to those in power right now.”

Aemon said, “If I wanted the throne for the Targaryens, I could have taken it for myself.”

“Not anymore, you took an oath.”

“Such things can be broken, loopholes found if one wants to find them. For example, I can longer be a “watcher on the wall” without eyes to see.” Aemon pointed out his useless eyes.

Jon couldn’t argue with him. He never could. The old man was too clever, had lived too long, seen too much, for Jon to be any match for him. He knew he would allow Aemon to do as he pleased. Jon asked, “How are you planning to get these letters to her?”

Aemon grinned. “I have my ways. I grew up in King’s Landing, I’m not without contacts even now. Probably best for you not to know more than that, my lord.”

Jon nodded, even though his companion couldn’t see it. “Fine,” he said, standing.

Aemon said, “I was planning to have Samwell write the letters, but perhaps you could instead, that way you can see for yourself that I am plotting no treason.”

Jon didn’t really have time to do such a thing, but he grabbed a quill and paper and dutifully scribbled out Aemon’s words.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Daenerys Targaryen,_

_You do not know me, but I am Aemon Targaryen, the last of your brethren. I wish I could travel to be with you, see you with my own eyes, but alas, I am blind and old and a brother of the Night’s Watch. I cannot, no matter my desires. Life can be cruel, dear niece, as you no doubt already know._

_I have heard of your travels, your triumphs and successes. And your dragons -- how I wish I could see your dragons. I have lived over a hundred years and seen so much in my time, but never dragons. Though I don’t know the truth of what I’ve heard. Word has reached across the Great Sea, but any information that travels such a distance cannot be considered reliable. I do not know if your triumphs were as great and terrible as I’ve heard. I do not know of the failings and the mistakes that are always made, or the cleverness you might have employed or any of the nuances that get lost in the winds._

_The thing they say most about you is that you are the most beautiful woman in all world. It may be true, Targaryens are renowned for our beauty. Even I cut a dashing figure in my day, but such things are fleeting, and you must not place much of your value in such things, even as the rest of the world does. Though use it to your advantage, men often don’t think clearly around beautiful women._

_I must digress, as I’m sure my Lord Commander, who is kind enough to write this letter for me, must be blushing or frowning by now. The Night’s Watch doesn’t take sides with the kings and queens of the Seven Kingdoms, and he worries my reaching out to you may be seen as such. But no one even remembers I am here. The Wall is forgotten, my niece. It protects the realms from untold dangers, but because it’s stood firm so long, no one remembers the dangers on the other side._

_There are dangers there though. Great and ancient monsters that are waking from their slumber. White Walkers they are called. Every child in Westeros has been scared by the tales of such things, but you probably haven’t even heard of them. They are dead men and beasts who live again. They rise from the ice and can only be stopped by dragonglass, Valyrian steel or fire. A perfect enemy to our family, though no Targaryen ever faced them. The last battle was fought by the First Men and the Children of the Forest, but I believe our family could defeat them. I believe it was our destiny to escape the Great Doom to save the world from this great enemy._

_I fear you may think me mad for saying such things, telling such tales. I am old. My body is not what it once was though my mind has remained sharp. I cannot convince you of such things from so far away, but I do wish I might know you. I thought having your brother at your side would be enough, but with him gone, you are alone. I know what it is to be a Targaryen, alone in the world._

_You are not alone. I am still here. I wish I could throw aside my shackles of duty and rush to your side, but alas, it is too late in my life for such foolishness. But ask me of anything, my dear niece, and I shall give it to you. I may only be able to offer my mind and the information it holds, but knowledge is the greatest weapon and tool any person can have. I pledge it all to you._

_I’m not sure my Lord Commander wrote all that I said, but I trust his judgement. You should as well. If you ever return, remember the north and the Wall and those who guard it. We have looked away for too long, and I fear the realm shall suffer for allowing the wall to crumble and weaken. I am no better, when I exchanged letters with your brother, Rhaegar, I pointed his attention to prophecies and dreams of dragons and futures not to be. I wish I might have turned his head to real problems instead -- I contributed to our family’s downfall as anyone. I will forever regret that._

_It’s far too late for such regrets. I can only try to fix what I can in the time that remains to me. I can only reach out to the only family I have left. I can only offer to guide you, dear niece. I do not know you, but I love you. I am so proud of you and I wish to know you better. If you can, please send me word back using the same messaging system I have set up to get word to you. Or, if you wish, you may ignore the words of a rambling old man and I will understand. You carry such a burden and you may not have the time nor the inclination to indulge an old man. I understand and only wish I could do more for you._

_Aemon Targaryen, Maester of the Night’s Watch_

 

* * *

 

Jon didn’t recognize the man at first, but when he saw the dragon seal he realized what the messenger must carry. Daenerys Targaryen had replied to her great uncle after all. Jon had wondered if she would. He’d heard stories and rumors about the ruthless dragon queen and began to doubt such a woman would care for an old man’s words to her, family or not. Still he took the parchment and gave the messenger a meal and a place to bed for the night before sending him on his way.

The parchment sat, unopened on Jon’s desk. He knew he should burn it, now that the old maester had died, but the curiosity nagged him. What had been the fearsome dragon queen’s response?  

 

* * *

 

_Maester Aemon,_

_I cannot describe to you the joy I felt at receiving your letter. At first I feared it might be a trick, but the Westerosi men who advise me confirmed that an Aemon Targaryen is at the Wall, serving as Maester. It took their considerable powers of persuasion to stop me from abandoning everything here and flying off to meet you at the wall. I wish I could speak to you in person, to wrap my arms around my great uncle so that we both might not feel so alone in this cruel world. But I am a queen now, to be a queen is to be alone. It’s a burden I must carry and so I shall._

_My dragons are a sight to see and I wish I could share them with you. They have grown so much since I hatched them from the fire. They used to climb on my shoulders and sit on my lap, but they are all too big for that now. Drogon is my largest dragon, the Black Dread reincarnated they say. I’ve tried to ride him, but he is stubborn. His brothers are Rhaegal and Viserion, named for my brothers. I wish I knew more of dragons. I do not know how to control them as our ancestors did. I am the Dragon Queen, the mother of dragons, yet I know so little about them. I have been learning as I go, but at times I feel I am failing. I suppose I should not make such confessions to you, as someone must be reading this to you, and I cannot allow such weakness. I should come to visit you in person, so that we might talk freely._

_My brother Viserys told me much about our family and Westeros, but I do not trust what he told me any longer. He’d only been a boy after all, and Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan have told me more about my homeland, much of it contradicts what Viserys said. I don’t always know whose words to trust, but I know that Viserys didn’t know much, whereas Barristan seems wiser than he believes himself to be. I put much faith in him._

_Though I put much faith in Ser Jorah, which was another mistake. I’ve made many of those, too many. I sent him away, but I sometimes wish I hadn’t. I miss my friend. He was the first man to ever follow me, ever give me his pledge. He betrayed me, but I still wish for his counsel and his bravery. I feel stronger with him and his sword at my side. But I cannot look back, I can only move forward._

_I am sorry if this letter is not what you wanted, what you expected. You heard tales of the fearsome Dragon Queen, I’m sure, saw the future of our family and the revenge we might take on those who murdered us, our restoration to the Iron Throne that is by right ours, and instead you receive the words of an unsure young woman. I will see that our bloodline and our place is restored, you may be assured of that. I will give our enemies Fire and Blood, and show the world the might and power of dragons. Still, being the Dragon Queen is a lonely business and I long for family, for someone to confide in who doesn’t follow me. Who doesn’t look to me as a ruler and protector. Viserys was not a good man, he was weak and could not carry our family name, but I miss him sometimes. I didn’t kill him, but I might have saved him. He was no dragon. He deserved his death and I do not regret it, but I still miss him at times. Miss having someone see me as Daenerys rather than the Dragon Queen._

_It is my burden. I will bear it. I will follow my duty. But I wish to know you better, dear uncle. Please write again. Tell me of the north and the wall. Tell me of your history and of our family. I long to know more. I shall tell you of Essos and my dragons and wish for the day when you might hear a dragon’s song for yourself._

_Also, tell me of these White Walkers. I do not understand. I haven’t grown with those tales, unlike other Westerosi children, so I know nothing of such ancient monsters. I cannot imagine dead men rising in the lands of ice, but then I am fire made flesh. I shall destroy them if I am able to. Perhaps, your lord commander can better explain the situation? I do not know his name._

_I shall see you one day. I promise you that uncle. I love you as well and will wrap my arms around you and hold you tight to me. I shall not let any man or woman nor the gods stand in my way for such a future. You mentioned writing to Rhaegar. I never knew my brother, but I love him as well, through the tales I’ve heard of him. I am honored to take his place in writing to you now uncle. I only wish we might have started our correspondence sooner. I shall restore our family and our name. I promise you this. Please write again, I wish to hear more from you until I may join you in Westeros._

_Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen_

 

* * *

 

Jon put the letter down, feeling as though he’d betrayed a confidence. He wished he had never read her words, but then, he also thought of how this woman so contradicted all he’d heard of the fearsome Dragon Queen. The woman who sacked cities and burned her enemies and showed no mercy to those who betrayed her. She was not what he imagined her to be. He longed to speak with her, intrigued by her and so understanding of the burdens of leadership and ruling.

She had requested to hear from him as well, Jon thought. She wanted to hear from him about the White Walkers. She might be able to save them. She had dragons and men, they needed both. They needed her. Jon was already reaching for quill, even as he knew it was a weak justification.

But the messenger was still within the castle walls, he could write back to her. Should write back to her, he decided. If only to tell her the news of her uncle. Jon began to fill the parchment with ink, written in his script, which he thought she might recognize and so take his message not as a threat.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen,_

_I am Jon Snow, the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. I regret to inform you that Maester Aemon Targaryen died before receiving your message. I know he would have been so happy to hear from you and dearly regret that he wasn’t able to listen to your words, as I’m sure they would have pleased him. The only happiness I can find is that my hand probably would have ached once I wrote out his lengthy response, as I am sure he would have put everything he knew of the Targaryens and dragons in his letter. I am sorry you can only have my words to comfort you instead._

_I know little of dragons and Targaryens, expect the stories I heard of as a boy. I grew up a lord’s son in Winterfell and my father was kind enough to let me share in my trueborn brother’s education. My favorites were of the Targaryen dragonriders, Daeron Targaryen being my favorite. You might know much about the Young Dragon. He became king at 14 and lead the conquest of Dorne. He succeeded and was the first Targaryen King to unite the Seven Kingdoms. He died not long after, betrayed by the Dornish who claimed to be seeking peace. An unjust death, don’t you think? Tricked and assassinated by lying men claiming to be allies. My brother suffered a similar fate._

_My brother was Robb Stark, King in the North. I’m not sure how much you know of the War of the Five Kings. He was a good man and I’m sure he made a good king. I should have helped him, but duty stopped me. Men of the Night’s Watch aren’t supposed to take sides in the wars of kings and queens. I believe Aemon told you that. I know he might have abandoned his duty when your family was killed if he’d been just a little stronger. I am sorry about that too -- Aegon and Rhaenys, I mean. Children shouldn’t die for their father’s sins._

_The Targaryens now have a complicated relationship with the Starks now because of your brother and my aunt. Not that I really am a Stark. I am a Snow. Plus, as a brother of the Night’s Watch, my only duty is to my black brothers now. I fear I shouldn’t be speaking of such things. I meant to reach out to you in peace, churning up all this might not be right. But I guess I think it needs to be said, we must be honest in the beginning if we are to get anywhere. My father fought to overthrow yours. My oath is no longer to him, but I loved him, and you should know the north may not be safe for you._

_It may not be safe for anyone soon. Maester Aemon didn’t lie about the White Walkers. They are rising again, returning from the dead. The Free Folk fought to get past the wall to escape them. We repelled their attack with ~~Lord~~ King Stannis’ army who are staying here and planning to liberate Winterfell, but I know the Free Folk were right. They must come south. They must not join the Night King’s army. I just don’t know how to convince everyone here of that. _

_The Night’s Watch elects their leaders. I was surprised to be chosen. It’s a heavy burden, but it was better that I took it than the other man. He doesn’t understand the threat that faces us. He only sees me as a threat. I know I need to lead, as he would have led us to ruin, but I hate it. I hate that I can’t talk to anyone without measuring every word carefully. I hate that I can’t just join my friends again as one of them. I lead them now, I must order their deaths. They must respect me. It’s lonely. The burden of ruling._

_I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Maybe because you’re so far away, you don’t seem real to me. I’ve heard the tales of dragons and freed slaves and all of that, but it sounds like a story someone made up. Then again, walking dead men rising from ice is supposed to be a story too, but I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Perhaps I’ll believe in you if I ever see you someday. But then, maybe I’m telling you this because you might understand. You are a queen. To be with your people but always separate from them._

_I miss Aemon. He helped me a lot. He was wise and knew many kings and saw many lord commanders in his life. When I was first elected he told me what he told your ancestor, King Aegon the Unlikely, “Kill the boy and let the man be born.” I’ve tried to do that, but sometimes, I still feel like that boy._

_I’m rambling. I’m sorry for this. I only meant to tell you about Aemon and the White Walkers and that we need your help. There are not enough men on the wall. Most of the castles sit empty and even those with men are falling apart. I’m trying to change that, but I cannot do it without the support of the Seven Kingdoms. They’re all too worried about that damned Iron Throne to care about us._

_I shouldn’t say that either. I know you care about it too. You don’t know me, but I beseech you, please turn your attention to the wall and to the army of the undead rather than your own ambitions. I know you probably cannot. You are a queen and what do I know of queens and their concerns? But I fear that only you have what is needed to save us all. For if the dead men breach the wall, I don’t know what will stop them. And what is a throne if all that’s left to rule over is corpses?_

_Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch_

 

* * *

 

The letter from Daenerys came when Jon had forgotten what he’d written. Too much had happened since then and he had too much happening now to give it much thought. Hardhome had been a disaster. Bringing the Free Folk beyond the Wall was proving to be more trouble than Jon had feared it might be. With these concerns filling his time, Daenerys Targaryen’s letter sat on his desk, unopened, in a pile of other tasks he hadn’t the time to see to.

It was only at the thought of her fire-breathing dragons that made Jon decide to take the time to read her response. He might need her, in fact, he thought that dragons might make his men take hope and see the wisdom in his words that they all needed to band together now. Loyalties and birthlands were such trivial things. It was only the living versus the dead. Why couldn’t they see that?

 

* * *

 

_Dear Lord Commander,_

_Thank you for informing me of my uncle’s passing. I was saddened to hear of it. Even more saddened to know that I now truly am the last dragon. I knew of Daeron Targaryen, the Young Dragon. He was my brother’s favorite as well. Though he always focused on the revenge after. How Prince Viserys threw the men who betrayed their king in the dungeon. How Baelor was weak for forgiving our enemies. How he would have burned them alive like our father._

_I suppose I shouldn’t mention my father and burning men alive to you if you are a Stark. I’ve heard the tales of what he did to your family. I understand why your father rebelled. I don’t know that I can forgive it as queen, but I can understand it. I’m sorry for what my father did to your family. I’m sorry that he was evil. I just learned that he was and I still sometimes struggle with it. Viserys told me lies about him. He told me how our father was a good king who was betrayed and murdered wrongly._

_Viserys believed lies too. He believed men who told him that people secretly toast to us in Westeros and pray for our return. He believed he could sell me for an army. I do not believe such things. I do not think the common folk care who sits on the throne and the lords only care so far as it relates to their own wealth and holdings. Most people just want peace, plentiful crops and long summers._

_That’s all I want too. I want to plant trees and watch them grow. I want to make the world a better place, a place that is better for all people, poor and rich. But such things are not to be. I was born with so many wanting me dead that I don’t know what it is to live a life of peace. I cannot make the world a better place without power and the price for power is terrible. No one gives you anything in this world, you must take it, force it. I’ve sacked cities to free people, some love me for it, others hate me. I must rule them both._

_You may understand that. It is lonely to rule. It is hard to know the right path, to know who to trust and who to punish. I beheaded a man who was loyal to me, who loved me until his dying breath, for those who hate me. I still don’t know if it was a mistake. I might never know, or if I do, it will be too late to correct it. Like you, I cannot talk to anyone about this. I have friends and advisors, but they cannot decide for me, only guide me. Only I can rule. Because of that I cannot show weakness or doubt to any of them. But I have so much doubt. I’ve made mistakes._

_I just want to return home. I want to return to Westeros and live a quiet life of peace. I wish for that, for a home and family and none of the worries I carry now. I would give anything for it._

_I cannot have that, I know. The moment I step foot on my homeland, I must be prepared for war. I must have an army and my dragons behind me, as there are many who would kill me. The same families who overthrew my father would also have me dead. I am a Targaryen queen, I cannot be anything else. I must fight for my very existence. I am a dragon, I must rule as my family did, I must retake the Iron Throne. It is everything to me._

_That dream has guided me for so long that your words about this army of the dead, which make me doubt everything, are no comfort. I do not know what these monsters are, and I do not know you to trust you. Even if I tell you too much, give you too much power to know my weakness. You are dream to me as well, just as the wall is something I’ve only seen in my dreams. Are there flowers on the wall? I dreamed of one once, a blue rose growing from a crack on the wall. It smelled so sweet. It reminded me of a love I’ve never met. I dream of him too. A shifting shadow I do not know and cannot truly see._

_You probably think such things are nonsense, just as I cannot but help doubt your dead men rising. You have seen dead men rise from ice, despite such things being impossible. I have seen dragons born from fire, despite such things being impossible. Perhaps impossible things are possible. Perhaps I should question what I know to be true. You will believe in me and my dragons when you see me. I shall believe in you and your White Walkers when I see you. I make that promise to you, Jon Snow._

_Please write again and tell me more of the problems of the wall. I intend to rule the Seven Kingdoms and that includes helping you, my Lord Commander. Ser Barristan is at my side now, perhaps you know of him? He is my Lord Commander of my Queensguard. He has told me about the wall and the brothers of the Night’s Watch. I shall rely on you both._

_Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons_

 

* * *

 

Jon died before he could write a response to Daenerys. He died and his world went black and his thoughts went black as well. He longed to go somewhere warm, away from his worries and Essos sounded as good a place as anywhere else. From what Sansa told him, he certainly couldn’t go south in Westeros.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Dany,_

_I cannot even begin to tell you what’s happened. They betrayed me. My men. They stabbed me like I was a traitor. They called me that: traitor. Even Olly. He was just a boy, I’d saved him and he repaid me with a knife to the heart. They were my men, my brothers and they left me to to die in the snow, bleeding out until Ser Davos happened to find me and managed to save me. I’m still not sure how. I don’t want to think much about that. Even though it’s in the eyes of every man I see now. They look at me as if I were a god instead of a man. I don’t like it._

_Sansa is here. She is my sister, or half-sister as she always reminded me when we were children. I was happy to see her. We didn’t get along when we were kids, or we did, until she realized what I was, how I dishonored her mother. She didn’t talk to me much after that. I can’t blame her. She’s kind now. Though I’m sad for that. She’s been through so much, too much. As I sat here on the wall, she needed my protection and I did nothing for her._

_My oath is over now. I am no longer a watcher on the wall. I cannot be your Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. I cannot be anything anymore. I do not know what or who I am._

_Sansa wants me to help her take back our home. Lord Ramsay Snow lives in Winterfell now. He is an awful man. He and his father betrayed my brother for possession of the north. He raped my sister. Sansa didn’t tell me everything he did to her, I suspect she never will, but she told me enough for me to want to rip him apart with my bare hands._

_She is safe now though. I shall see to it. I will let no more harm come to her. Though I don’t know what to do. I want to leave. I want to get warm and forget all of this. Would you greet me if I came to Essos? Would you welcome and accept me and my sister if we came? I am a bastard, as you probably figured out from my name. I am not fit for a queen’s presence. But you seem kind. Perhaps you would let me come. Perhaps if I delivered this letter myself, you wouldn’t burn me alive or shun me._

_I do not know. I know nothing. Ygritte always told me that and I think she was right. What do I know? I didn’t know they hated me enough to kill me. I trusted them and they murdered me. For what? For doing what I thought was right? For not allowing the Night King to continue to grow his army, for letting the Free Folk be safe and free in exchange for their loyalty? Was that so wrong? They murdered me for it._

_Ser Davos thinks I should go to Winterfell. I still trust him. I owe the man my life. He told me the Red Woman brought me back. She worships fire. I don’t quite understand it. She tells me the flames have a future for me. I don’t understand that either. The fires already have you for their queen, what do they need me for?_

_I’m so tired. I need rest. I need to warm the cold that has seeped into my bones from being on the wall so long. I shouldn’t tell you any of this. I might destroy this letter rather than send it to you. But I cannot explain it to anyone here. They already don’t know what to think of me. You don’t know me. You probably already thought I was half-mad, talking about the army of the dead. Still some part of me_ _thinks_ _hopes you might understand._

_I wish to know you, Daenerys. You seem to be a light in this world of darkness and I wish to know you better._

_Sansa is the only family I have left. I must help her. I know I will. I miss my home and I will not allow Winterfell to be ruled by a monster. I will take back our home for her and she can rule as Lady Stark and I can return to my endless slumber. I can rest._

_Perhaps it’s best we never met. Perhaps you are better as a dream than a real woman to me. Still, I wished I might have seen you. I think I might have loved you._

_Jon Snow_

 

* * *

 

Jon sat as King in the North for a day when Daenerys' next letter came. The messenger had gone to the wall and apparently, the Free Folk he had met hadn’t told him to look for Jon Snow in Winterfell. The Winterfell guard also tried to stop him, but Jon overruled them and accepted the message. Both Sansa and Davos glared as he read the parchment with the broken dragon seal.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Jon Snow,_

_I know better than anyone the pain of betrayal, so I understand. I’m not sure I understand everything that you said, but I understand most of it. I have walked out of flames, unburnt and had men worship at my feet for it, so I know the looks you describe. But I am a bride to fire, it does not harm dragons, it is our strength and power. I may not know what happened to you, but I am glad for it, Jon. I think the world is a better place with you in it._

_It is strange to have a man declare his love for me without having seen me. Most men fall for my beauty first. But I do not care for you referring to yourself in the past tense. If you refuse your Night’s Watch vows then you are my subject again. I order you to live, Jon Snow. I wish to meet you. I wish to know you too._

_I know I am probably too late for such things. The battle may have already been decided. You may not be reading this but one of your enemies instead, curious about what a Targaryen might have to say to a Stark. I wish travel and information moved faster, so that I could know what happened. I can ride Drogon now, which is much faster than boat or horse, but I cannot be away now._

_I wish I could share such a wonder with you, Jon Snow. Flying is amazing. I cannot describe it to you, but if we meet on the shores of Westeros, I shall guide you to sit with me upon Drogon and I shall show you the joy and wonder of flight._

_We may be meeting soon. I have a plan to put down the rebellion in Meereen once and for all, and Astapor and Yunkai will follow. When everything is settled here, I finally plan to sail for Westeros. I shall see you soon, Jon Snow._

_Daenerys Targaryen_

 

* * *

 

Jon might have celebrated such news not long ago. But as King in the North would Daenerys Targaryen still see him as a friend or would he now be a rival? He wanted to wait to reply, maybe wait until she arrived in Westeros, but who knew how long that would take. She might already be on her boats now, or she might have failed in her attempts to stop rebellion. She could be dead.

The thought made Jon uncomfortable. He hoped she wasn’t dead. He wanted to meet her at least once. With that in mind, he wrote his response.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Queen Daenerys Targaryen,_

_I look forward to meeting you and hope that we may become allies. I also do not care for the slow travel and exchange of information, for once again much has happened since our last letters._

_We won. We took back Winterfell, which is the Starks’ once more. I know the Baratheons and Lannisters won’t approve of our ignoring their choice of vassal, but I don’t care. They will have to come north to stop us and no army has ever come this far north._

_Though I guess that will have to change as now I can refocus on the army of the dead once more. I must stop them. Sansa and Davos are already counseling me on dealing with the south, but it’s not important. What is north to us is what’s important._

_You understand that, don’t you Daenerys? I now hold the north, but I’m going to need your help to defend it. I know the temptation of the Iron Throne will be great. I know you will think you need to deal with your enemies in King’s Landing first, but I ask you to come north first. I ask you to help me protect our realm._

_Jon Snow, King in the North_

 

* * *

 

Littlefinger had told him of Daenerys Targaryen’s landing at Dragonstone as he handed Jon the letter. Jon glared at the man, despite the intact seal, he knew that Littlefinger had read its contents. He wondered if the usual messenger was still alive.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Lord Snow,_

_I must admit I was surprised by your letter, specifically your new title. I did not anticipate such a thing._ ~~_I had thought that we were_ ~~ _I would like to invite you to Dragonstone so that we might discuss this. I think that would could be friends and I would fight for you and the north._

_But I cannot do such a thing for a king with no right to declare himself one. I would be willing to make you Warden in the North, Lord of Winterfell, and Lord Stark, but look to your ancestor Torrhen Stark, Jon. Think on it, and think carefully on your response. I’ve heard tales of Cersei Lannister, who now sits on the Iron Throne, and I hope you know that I would be a far better queen for you to kneel to in every way._

_Because I expect you to kneel to your queen, Lord Snow. I expect you to bend the knee and accept my power over you. I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and the north is one of those kingdoms._

_Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons_

 

* * *

 

So they were back to formalities, Jon thought. He couldn’t blame the queen, but he was still angry at her. How dare she! He had thought they were...what were they? Friends? Lovers? No, they were barely acquaintances. They had exchanged a few letters and for some reason Jon imagined it meant more than it was. He was a fool. 

He would visit her in Dragonstone, he still needed her dragons and her armies after all, but he would not be taken in by her again. He would be a king, even in the presence of a queen.

 

 


End file.
